1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water turbine, and more particularly to a water turbine specifically adapted for generating power from a water source having a relatively low pressure head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are in the prior art various turbines for transforming the energy from a fluid source such as water to another energy form, such as electricity. In general, most of these turbines are high speed turbines adapted to operate with a fluid having a relatively high pressure head. While such turbines are certainly operable under various conditions of pressure, in many instances the components of the turbine are not arranged to operate with greater effectiveness with fluid at lower pressures.
Generally representative of the state of the art relating to turbines, and particularly turbines driven by water, are the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,171, Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 12,779, Hurt; U.S. Pat. No. 32,192, Kenyon & Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 40,986, Whalen; U.S. Pat. No. 174,649, Whipple; U.S. Pat. No. 578,759, McElroy; U.S. Pat. No. 716,047, Ingham; U.S. Pat. No. 798,577, Fiske; U.S. Pat. No. 877,523, Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,555, Cleave et al; U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,660, Bodine, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,010,247, Shapiro; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,990, Jekat.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a water turbine which is especially adapted for effective operation from a low pressure head water source, but which is also able to operate at higher pressures.